


【皇权富贵】给睡吗弟弟

by wiled



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiled/pseuds/wiled





	【皇权富贵】给睡吗弟弟

-  
范丞丞想睡隔壁的小弟弟很久了，白嫩的肌肤总是让人忍不住想摸一把，尤其是上次出去旅游回家后给他送伴手礼的时候，露在睡衣短裤外面两条白得发光的大腿。

摸起来是什么感觉呢？范丞丞不知道，但是范丞丞想试试。

隔壁的小弟弟叫黄明昊，比范丞丞小一岁，总是一口一个“丞丞哥哥”把范丞丞撩得心痒痒。

但是这个弟弟好像不怎么待见自己，平时一见面就跑，这让范丞丞很苦恼，连见面和说话的次数都屈指可数，更别说摸大腿了！

傻人有傻福，范丞丞虽然脑袋不太灵光，但是有傻福啊，这不，前一秒还在家想着漂亮弟弟，下一秒就收到了来自自家亲爱老妈的微信。

[ 小美：我和昊昊妈妈出去玩几天，你照顾好昊昊听到了吗！]

[ Adam0616:哪个昊昊...？]

说出来你们可能不信，范丞丞打完这串字之后手都是抖的，不敢相信自己美梦成真，又向自己老妈问了一嘴，这一问就出事儿，范丞丞又挨骂了。

[ 小美：你说哪个昊昊😡]

[ 小美：就隔壁的那个昊昊！晚上把他接到咱们家住！照顾好昊昊知道了吗？臭儿子！]

[Adam0616:哦。]

你们可能看不到此时范丞丞抱着手机一脸鹅笑。

昊昊晚上住到家里，那我是不是可以偷偷摸大腿了？偷偷摸小屁屁可以吗？偷偷亲小嘴会被发现吗？

别看范丞丞平时挺不正经，可真到了晚上，漂亮弟弟穿着睡衣站在自己家门口的时候，范丞丞又是倒水又是切水果，居家贤惠好男人，你值得拥有👍

几天下来，黄明昊也开始亲近这个哥哥，给妈妈发微信的时候，还拐着弯地让妈妈多玩几天，说哥哥很照顾他。但是他想不到的是，这个哥哥很快要把他照顾到床上去了。

窗外传来依稀的雷雨声，天地间变得灰蒙蒙的。黄明昊在看到第一道闪电之后，撇着小嘴抱着枕头，很自然地溜进范丞丞房间，把自己的小枕头放到床上摆好，进了范丞丞的被窝。

范丞丞在洗澡，水声盖过了黄明昊小动作的声音，再加上忘记带睡衣，以至于洗完澡出来的时候范丞丞是裸着的。

！！！

被暗恋的漂亮弟弟看到了自己的裸体！怎么破！在线等！挺急的！

还好范丞丞手快，拿起旁边的浴巾赶紧系在腰际。

“昊...昊昊你怎么在这儿？”范丞丞打破了尴尬的局面缓解气氛。

“外面打雷我害怕...”黄明昊扯着自己衣角“哥哥你晚上陪陪我好不好...”

好好好！哥哥晚上陪陪你！那昊昊晚上给哥哥操操好不好！

“啊，这样啊...可是我们都是男孩子啊...这万一...哥哥把持不住把你吃了怎么办？”范丞丞故意装作为难的样子，双手撑在黄明昊的两边。

黄明昊也不知道哪根筋没搭对，看着面前的薄唇就贴了上去，黄明昊也只不过是个小孩儿罢了，亲上去就不知道干嘛了，最终亲吻的主动权还是在范丞丞手上。

范丞丞张嘴含住黄明昊的唇，一点一点吮吸舔舐着，细微的呻吟和呜咽被堵在嘴里，只能扭着身子来诉说自己不舒服。

“怎么这么骚，嗯？”范丞丞顺势在黄明昊大腿上揩油。“给睡吗弟弟？”

“那我现在在你家..”黄明昊被范丞丞看的有些不好意思，偏过头“还不是你想摸就摸，想睡就睡啊...”

范丞丞看着小宝贝全身都染上了粉色，手也开始不老实地到处点火，一只手指在蜜穴外边摩挲，无需太多动作，黄明昊下身的蜜穴已经湿的一塌糊涂，蜜液沾到范丞丞手上。

“宝宝怎么骚水这么多？哥哥这就满足你。”范丞丞低哑的声音虽说着粗俗而又淫秽的字眼，但又动人心弦。

范丞丞扶着他的腰慢慢把自己那根放进去，小幅度挺动身体，小孩儿尚未开发过的身体紧致地让他难以想象，黄明昊抑制不住地颤抖着，气氛越显得暧昧。

“宝贝你夹得太紧了，放松一点。”范丞丞皱起眉，拍了拍黄明昊的小屁股，手掌揉捏着对方软软的小屁股，试图让对方放松一点。

“丞...丞丞哥哥你...你亲亲我...亲亲昊昊...”黄明昊嘴唇微张着，露出鲜嫩水润的舌尖，范丞丞情难自禁地低头含住他的唇瓣。

范丞丞密密麻麻的吻继而落到黄明昊每一寸肌肤，脖颈，锁骨......看着眼前的红樱，范丞丞用舌尖在乳晕处打转，轻轻的舔弄着那处柔软，把黄明昊逗得一阵甜腻的闷哼。

“嗯...哥哥...”黄明昊见范丞丞埋在自己身体里不动，哥哥不舒服，他也不舒服，便主动扭动着翘臀去套弄范丞丞那根。

“小骚货，着什么急，一会儿有你好受的。”黄明昊的腰部被范丞丞用力的抓住，突然加快的动作让黄明昊瞬间泄了身，米青色的浊液射到范丞丞的小腹上。

范丞丞仍旧在黄明昊体内操干着，粗大的阴茎在蜜穴里进进出出，每次抽插都翻带出一点媚肉，水淋淋的小穴在抽插中发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音，异常淫靡的场景，好不色情。

“哈啊...哥哥...哥哥我还要...嗯...”黄明昊随着范丞丞的动作颤抖，叫床声更娇媚了。

“要什么？昊昊不说明白点哥哥怎么知道。”范丞丞故意使坏，继而放慢了动作。

“要哥哥狠狠操昊昊...把昊昊操坏好不好...”黄明昊小小的穴口红得烂熟了，随着呼吸一缩一放地蠕动着，像一朵盛开又缓缓收敛的花朵。“哥哥你好厉害哦...”

男人嘛，最见不得在床上夸自己厉害，范丞丞那根仿佛又涨大了一圈，把肠道撑得不留一点缝隙，媚肉如同千万张又湿又滑的小嘴，把阴茎服侍的舒舒服服的。

粗长阴茎底部两只阴囊进出在两瓣臀肉上“啪”“啪”地拍打着，让白嫩的臀肉被打的通红，渐渐渗出透明粘稠的蜜液，顺着大腿根流下。

“宝宝喝丞汁吗？”

“嗯...喝，哥哥喂的，昊昊都要...”黄明昊被操干的神魂颠倒的，那必然是任由范丞丞摆布。

“啊...哦...哥哥...哥哥我爱你...”范丞丞一个挺进，把积攒下来的子孙一滴不剩地射在黄明昊体内，黄明昊在精液的刺激下到达了美妙的高潮。

第二天，两人对昨晚的事闭口不提，范丞丞还是早早起床给黄明昊准备爱心早餐，没事儿就占点便宜，所以不清不楚的关系让黄明昊伤了脑筋，小朋友拿下喜欢的哥哥呢？

“丞丞哥哥。”黄明昊坐在餐桌前，吸溜了一大口橙汁。“昨天晚上昊昊也喝了哥哥的丞汁......”

范丞丞当然知道小宝贝言外之意是什么意思，无奈的笑了笑，他的小宝贝真是可爱。“那喝了哥哥的丞汁，就要当哥哥的人哦。”

“乐意至极。”

后续：

“儿大不中留啊，我儿子怎么老往你家跑啊，小美！”当黄明昊第N次抱着枕头去找他的丞丞哥哥睡觉之后，昊妈对丞妈发出了咆哮。

“我们家有魔力呗，你让昊昊赶紧嫁过来当我儿媳妇算了，他俩上次我看感情培养的还不错。”丞妈边嗑瓜子边说。

“害，上次我儿子求我半天说让我帮他和丞丞多创造一些接触机会。”昊妈一不小心把老底抖出来了。

“那我们继续给他们创造机会？”丞妈。

“我看行。”昊妈。

两人在电影院腻在一起约会，几乎是同时收到的消息。

[ 小美：我和你爸爸和隔壁昊昊爸妈去欧洲旅游啦！]

[ 妈妈：昊昊，爸爸妈妈和隔壁范叔叔范阿姨出去玩了哦，让丞丞哥哥照顾你几天。]

范丞丞：爸爸妈妈岳父岳母，请受小婿一拜！！

黄明昊：fcc你给我滚。


End file.
